


Reverse

by AltenVantas



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, F/F, Female Homosexuality, Female Viktor, M/M, Male Slash, Naked Male Clothed Female, No Harry Champion, No Horcruxes
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 03:27:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4988380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltenVantas/pseuds/AltenVantas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calice de Fogo Au, onde todos são os mesmo exceto Durmstrang são um internato feminino com meninas que são duronas e não dera as pessoas esquecerem isso, muito menos os machucados se a irritarem o suficiente. Beauxbatons é um internato masculino onde são educados e delicados, mas te derrubará com movimentos perfeito de Ballet. Também Cedric não vai morrer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dia das Bruxas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [manuzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manuzy/gifts), [Consulting_Cannibal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Consulting_Cannibal/gifts).



> Vi esse plot no tumblr de uma amiga, não sei quem foi que deu esse prompt, mas achei a ideia muito boa e por isso resolvi tentar. Por isso deixo claro que essa ideia não é minha. Também serão 5 capítulos. Desde já, obrigado pela leitura.

Viktoria olhou para o grande salão de Horgwarts, com o seu teto iluminado como a noite lá fora, onde uma lua cheia e brilhante parecia soberana no céu, onde estrelas brilhavam e piscavam como uma corte de servas esperando por uma ordem de sua mestra. Era uma noite perfeita para comemorar o Samhain, a festa do dia dos mortos e ainda sim ela estava ali dentro, cercada de bruxos e bruxas que há muito tempo haviam se esquecido de suas origens, suas tradições mais antigas. Contudo ela havia aprendido há muito tempo, que não deveria demonstrar suas opiniões mais profundas, mesmo quando perguntada sobre tal.  
Logo o seu rosto era uma mascara perfeita de frieza gélida, que transformava suas feições destorcidas ainda mais fortes e até mesmo feias, embora ela houvesse deixado sua vaidade de lado quando virou jogadora profissional de Quadriball. Afinal, seu nariz era quebrado regularmente, as quedas lhe deixaram meio manca e cabelos compridos eram um problema quando se tratava de ver o pomo. Por isso sabia muito bem que a jovem criança de beleza aristocrática havia morrido para dar lugar à melhor apanhadora da ultima década e continuaria enterra até ela ganhar o título de ser a do século. Quem sabe do milênio. Sua ambição era só menor do que ela própria.  
Contudo havia uma coisa nesse dia em especial que lhe deixava conformada em não estar do lado de fora, com suas amigas e uma fogueira a arder. Era que finalmente os campeões para o Torneio Tribruxo seriam finalmente anunciados pelo Cálice de Fogo e sua ansiedade seria finalmente posta para dormir até o próximo jogo. No inicio ela não ficara muito com vontade de participar, mas suas amigas lhe disseram que seria uma tola de não tentar. Principalmente por não haver outra chance para participar, já que estava no seu ultimo ano do colégio, não vendo nenhum motivo para realmente não participar, por isso jogou o seu nome no fogo.  
\- Ela está olhando para você de novo.  
A voz de sua amiga soou aos seus ouvidos como um sussurro russo, por um instante teve vontade de rebater com qualquer coisa sarcástica, antes de se lembrar que só havia uma pessoa naquele castelo que faria sua amiga lhe chamar atenção. Hermione Granger. Por isso virou-se levemente fazendo com os seus olhos encontrassem os delas, levemente levantou a taça, fazendo-a corar levemente antes de voltar a falar qualquer coisa com o seu amigo.  
\- Você acha que eles são um casal?  
\- Duvido muito, ela me disse que são apenas amigos, com uma ênfase que me pareceu desesperada.  
\- Vai mesmo investir nela?  
Virou-se para sua amiga, Domenique era uma das meninas mais lindas de seu ano e até mesmo da escola, desde o primeiro havia chamado atenção das meninas homossexuais e até mesmo algumas que se auto-intitulavam heterossexuais. Obviamente Viktoria havia divido a cama com a igual, embora nunca fora nada mais do que uma amizade com benefícios. E o motivo disso era como a ruiva era preconceituosa, levando o conceito de puro sangue a um nível totalmente errado.  
\- Vou sim, com ciúmes?  
Os olhos castanhos da menina lhe fixaram com ferocidade, fazendo a morena simplesmente encará-la esperando uma resposta. Isso era algo corriqueiro entre elas, principalmente por serem as duas melhores de sua escola, que por si só estimulava a rivalidade entre as meninas. Dizendo que as transformariam em mulheres fortes e independentes, muito embora Viktoria achasse que era apenas porque suas professoras fossem sádicas.  
\- Vocês duas, podem parar? Ele já vai anunciar o primeiro campeão.  
A reprimenda da representante de sua turma lhe fez virar-se para o homem parado enfrente ao Cálice, podia sentir o olhar mortal de Dominiqui em suas costas, mas ignorou. Ficando ainda mais fácil quando as luzes diminuíram e o fogo começasse a brilhar de maneira exótica, dançando uma música que só ele poderia ouvir. Percebeu que o homem havia dito alguma coisa, mas não percebeu porque um nome saiu do cálice.  
\- A campeã de Durmstrang. Viktoria Krum.  
O nome que saiu não lhe surpreendeu nenhum pouco, estava no Campeonato Mundial de Quabriball e viu o que a mulher poderia fazer, por isso simplesmente acharia qualquer outro não seria escolhido, entretanto Fleur havia aprendido que magia não era algo certo, não poderia ser; afinal era uma entidade viva dotada de uma sapiência que o homem não poderia compreender. Por isso ele dedicava sua vida a tentar entender como ela funcionava, tentando se especializar em todas as áreas que sua capacidade mental lhe permitisse e lendo tudo aquilo que não conseguia entender. Sua fome por compreender a magia era algo totalmente inesgotável.  
Por isso sentiu-se imediatamente acolhido na Torre da Covirnal, da palheta de cor escolhida ao como à forma de pensar deles pareciam compatível com a sua própria, o fazia se sentir como tivesse achado uma parte sua que havia faltado. Principalmente por Beauxbatons as pessoas serem dividas por nível de nobreza, embora todos tivessem o mesmo nível de aprendizado, o mesmo não poderia dizer sobre acomodações. Assim o fato de todos serem iguais ali, era algo que fazia o seu coração bater com mais vontade e se perguntar por que não era igual em sua própria escola.  
\- Vocês são os próximos.  
Seus olhos azuis se voltaram para o menino próximo a si, tinham a mesma idade, mas não podiam ser mais diferentes. Michael Corner – se conseguia se lembrar – não tinha modos à mesa e lhe encarava de uma forma que ele podia considerar ameaçadora, por ser um quarto Veela sabia que seu Encanto atingia a todos de forma que não conseguia controlar, mas também sabia que apenas as pessoas que tinham interesse em seu sexo eram realmente afetadas. As outras pessoas simplesmente o percebiam como um homem muito bonito, fora por isso que os seus pais optaram por um colégio masculino aonde a minoria realmente iria se embasbacar com sua habilidade. Ele era realmente grato por isso. Logo a forma como Michael lhe encarava, lhe fazia querer azará-lo, mas a educação lhe mandava se controlar. Por hora.  
\- Acredito que sim, Senhor Corner.  
Seu tom de voz era perfeitamente cortes e frio, o suficiente para que conseguisse colocar várias meninas em seu lugar até aquele momento, mesmo que só funcionasse por alguns minutos. Isso, no entanto, não fazia efeito com esse menino.  
\- Acha que vai conseguir?  
\- Tenho tantas chances quanto qualquer outro menino de minha academia.  
E isso era verdade, todos os selecionados haviam passado por um rigoroso teste que fora desde escritos quanto físicos, passando por duelos e poções á cavalgar e esgrima. Apenas para se ter certeza que só os melhores dentre os melhor poderiam se apresentar em Horgwarts. Afinal eles não só vieram para competir, mas também para mostrar serem superiores em tudo que pudessem. E até agora haviam conseguido.  
\- Não seja modesto, todos sabemos que você é o melhor.  
Algo no tom de voz dele lhe fez segurar sua varinha com força, o menino chegou um pouco mais perto e Fleur retirou sua varinha de sua manga.  
\- O Campeão de Beauxbatons. Fleur Delacour.  
Levantou-se com elegância e fluidez em seus movimentos, deixando um olhar que prometia perigo para trás. Mas sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde teria que tomar atitudes que não gostaria.  
Viktoria virou-se colocando os braços ao redor do corpo adormecido de Domenique, sabia que teria dor de cabeça por fazer sexo com ela enquanto flertava com Hermione, sentia que a nascida trouxa não iria tolerar ser a segunda. Contudo não conseguiu evitar, em meio às comemorações e as preocupações que estavam rondando a sua mente, afinal não sabiam o que lhe aguardava. Então, viu a ruiva lhe agarrando em meios a aplausos e gritos de suas companheiras, não conseguiu evitar. Sorriu e percebeu que no dia seguinte teria uma conversa séria com ela.


	2. Campo de Quadribol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apenas para quem estiver se perguntando, nesse universo quando o bebê Harry matou o tio Voldinho, ele realmente morreu. Não existe Horcrux e logo não houve basilisco no segundo ano e nem Quirell possuído no primeiro. Mas houve sim a história da pedra filosofal, mas o professor queria roubar por ganância. O segundo ano foi normal e o terceiro houve a escapada do Sirius, mas ele usou o cérebro dessa vez e conseguiu provar a inocência, logo o Harry está morando com ele. Qualquer dúvida, só perguntar.

Cedrico ainda estava se sentindo meio nauseado, meio agitado e completamente sem sono, mesmo tendo participado de uma das festas mais barulhentas que sua casa jamais ousara fazer, tinha reconhecido até uma ou outra pessoa de outras casas que vieram prestigiar a sua vitória. Percebeu que algumas pessoas lhe observavam com admiração e mesmo sendo uma pessoa naturalmente humilde, não podia deixar de pensar que merecia, afinal havia conseguido roubar um ovo de uma mãe dragão! Isso não era pouca coisa e requeria muito mais do que coragem. Requeria a quantidade certa de ousadia, inteligência e pensamento rápido.   
Elevou a cabeça observando o céu lá em cima, as estrelas brilhavam levemente e a posição da lua indicava que já havia passado da hora de recolher, até mesmo para ele e se fosse pego sabia que estaria em sérios problemas. Mas dessa vez não conseguia fazer-se importar, seu sono não vinha e sua mente ainda estava fixa na figura enorme que era o rosto do dragão. Embora, os enormes olhos opacos cor de floresta fosse o que mais lhe impressionaram, havia uma fúria e uma tenacidade que ele nunca iria esquecer.  
Montou em sua vassoura e começou a voar em círculos, amava realmente jogar Quadribol, mais de uma vez pensou em jogar profissionalmente, mas era realista o suficiente para saber seus limites e apanhador era um das posições que mais se exigia no ramo profissional, por isso descartou esse desejo. Seu pai queria que ele trabalhasse para o ministério, mas isso também não lhe parecia certo, não sabia se conseguiria ficar o dia todo enfurnado em um cubículo sem poder ver a luz do dia. Contudo ele realmente não sabia em que trabalhar, foi por isso que optou em tirar o Mestre em transfiguração e mandou o seu currículo para várias pessoas e estava esperando uma resposta. Depois ele veria como continuaria.  
O ar frio e revigorante da noite atingiu a sua face, fazendo-o deitar no objeto e admirar o piscar sereno e suave acima de si, sua vassoura voava de forma lenta e em círculos como um embalar de uma mãe. Observou as estrelas procurando a constelação de Virgem, seu signo. Era a única coisa de adivinhação que gostava e confiava, em parte porque sua mãe trabalhava com as previsões que saiam no Profeta e na Bruxa Semanal e ela nunca superou o fato dele não pegar essa matéria como eletiva. Contudo era uma daquelas situações em que não era o futuro que ele queria para si.   
Virou-se para descer e voltar para sua sala comunal e terminar o livro avançado de transfiguração humana, estava começando a estudar a transformação em animago e embora ainda estivesse muito no começo de seus estudos tinha pela certeza que seria capaz de concluir. Seria melhor com um guia, mas queria conseguir sozinho ou seu ego nunca o deixaria descansar. Era uma tolice e ainda sim não conseguia deixar de lado. Pousou de maneira delicada.  
\- Você é realmente muito bom.  
Hermione estava tentando em vão dormir, mas seu colchão parecia ter sido substituído por concreto e seu travesseiro por pedras, seus pensamentos pareciam está brincando de pique pega um com os outros a deixando exausta e impossibilitando seu sono de chegar. Virarou-se mais uma vez ficando de costas encarando o estrato da cama acima da sua, tentando colocar os seus pensamentos em ordem, mesmo sem saber por onde começar, ou melhor, sem realmente não querer começar. Ela era honesta consigo mesmo o suficiente para saber disso. E por que ela não queria começar? Porque quando terminasse poderia ser péssimo.  
\- Vamos lá Hermione, você precisa resolver isso.  
Fechou os olhos e respirou profundamente, começando pela coisa mais fácil de todas, que era os seus dois melhores amigos estarem começando a ser interessar por meninas. Bom, isso era o esperado, eles eram saudáveis e normais – não que se eles fossem gostar de meninos fosse ser anormal, mas ela sinceramente não conseguia imaginar Ron sendo gay, embora Harry fosse algo possível. Então qual era o problema nisso? Ela estava com medo de ser substituída. Não ser mais a única influencia feminina na vida deles, fora família, lhe deixava meio instável. Contudo isso era algo que ela não conseguira resolver com eles, era sua própria insegurança que a estava lhe deixando mal.  
Acenou com a cabeça percebendo que tinha que ser mais confiante e principalmente confiar na amizade que os unia, se alguma coisa acontecesse podia sempre brigar com eles e tentar resolver. Suspirou um pouco percebendo os seus pensamentos começaram a parar.  
A segunda coisa que estava lhe tirando o sono era que ela própria estava começando a se interessar por coisas que até então não lhe afetavam, sim ela sabia muito bem que mais cedo ou mais tarde isso iria acontecer e durante um tempo achou que tinha algum problema consigo por não pensar nos meninos. Mas ela começou a perceber que não estava simplesmente focada em outras coisas, como aprender o máximo que podia do mundo maravilho onde estava vivendo e por isso não conseguia pensar em coisas triviais como meninos. Até que ela entrou em sua vida.  
Virou-se de lado abraçando o seu travesseiro, principalmente por saber o que estava por vir, afinal não conseguia parar de pensar da menina desde que ela começara a sentar consigo na biblioteca. Às vezes ela só ficava lá, sentada em silêncio enquanto estudava às vezes ela aparecia com um livro e dizia para ele ler, outras lhe corrigia quando fazia alguma coisa errada. E viu-se querendo saber mais sobre a jogadora e sobre sua vida, que não fosse por uma fonte dúbia como jornal.  
Estava apaixonada? Seria lésbica?  
O primeiro ela não tinha certeza, mesmo que tivesse lido sobre o assunto em diversas páginas de livros que ganhara de seus pais, de Meg Cabot à Nora Jones, por isso tinha como certo que saberia identificar quando estivesse chego a sua vez. Ela não poderia estar mais enganada. Ela não sabia e embora parecesse com o que li ficção e vida real eram coisas diferentes. Embora, ela não deixasse de lado a possibilidade de estar se enganando. Suspirou sentido sua cabeça ficar um pouco mais leve principalmente por admitir que não tivesse certeza, esse tipo de coisa era algo muito complicado para ela.  
Enquanto a ser lésbica, não lhe parecia certo, não que tivesse qualquer problema com isso, afinal beijar Viktória não lhe parecia de todo ruim, na verdade bem ao contrário. Apenas não se sentia como uma – apesar de ela nunca ter vivido esse tipo de situação para ter certeza, era como se isso só se ativasse quando estava ao lado da mais velha. E desde que esses sentimentos começaram a flora em seu peito começou a observar, principalmente quando ela estava trocando de roupa com as outras meninas, procurando saber se alguma delas lhe despertava esse tipo de sentimento. Esse tipo de fogo que queimava quando estava perto da morena.  
Nada.  
Nenhuma das meninas de seu dormitório chegou perto disso, também observou algumas meninas de outras casas, mais velhas do que ela e até mesmo algumas mais novas e embora admitisse que algumas for bem bonitas, nenhum delas lhe despertou. Isso estava começando a lhe deixar muito confusa, como ela se sentia atraída por uma e não por outras? Nenhum livro lhe preparou para isso.   
Virou-se e colocou o rosto no travesseiro, precisava de alguma ajuda para entender os seus sentimentos, mas quem? Sentindo-se um pouco melhor com seus próprios pensamentos, conseguiu fechar os olhos e deslizar para a escuridão bem vinda.  
Puxou sua varinha com velocidade que ainda lhe assustava, apontando para onde a voz vinha, só para se ver encarando dois olhos azuis serenos e educados, calmos e plácidos. Dois olhos que lhe encaram da mesma maneira que os olhos do dragão.   
\- Desculpa se eu te assustei, não foi minha intenção.  
A voz era suave e leve, quase como a brisa de verão. Piscou uma vez percebendo que os seus pensamentos estavam indo para um local muito esquisito, por isso guardou sua varinha e suspirou colocando sua mente no lugar. Só podia ser o sono e o cansaço fazendo sua mente divagar.  
\- Tudo bem, só me pegou desprevenido, achei que estava sozinho.   
\- E estava, mas como não conseguia dormir resolvi passear pela floresta e te vi voando, não pude resistir e cheguei mais perto. Sua técnica é realmente leve para alguém do seu porte físico.  
\- Obrigado.  
Ele já tinha ouvido aquela voz antes, embora o seu cérebro não conseguisse processar exatamente onde, também sentiu o seu rosto corar. Sempre que alguém elogiava sua técnica lhe deixava sem graça e orgulhoso, principalmente por ser algo raro já que na maior parte das vezes ou as pessoas olhavam para o talento nato de Potter, ou a beleza de Chang ou para a próxima atrapalhada de Malfoy. Raramente os olhos se voltavam para si, mesmo dentro de sua própria casa.  
\- Você também joga?  
\- Na verdade não, apenas sou um entusiasta. Além de apreciar a arte da produção de vassoura, principalmente aquelas produzidas entre os anos de 1890 e 1910.  
\- Isso é muito específico.  
\- Eu sei.  
Mesmo na escuridão conseguia perceber ela sorrindo para si, tinha certeza que era uma menina pela forma que falava e pelo timbre suave da voz.  
\- Você quer ir comigo a Hogmeasde no próximo final de semana? Você pode-me falar sobre os modelos produzidos no inicio do século.   
O silêncio que pairou fora incerto lhe deixando meio inseguro, principalmente por ter chamado alguém que não conhecia direito e nem mesmo conseguira ver para sair. Abriu a boca para pedir desculpas.  
\- Tudo bem, eu aceito.  
\- Mesmo?  
\- Claro, não vejo por que não.   
\- Ótimo! Então eu te pego as duas?  
\- Que tal nos conversarmos melhor nisso amanhã? Depois de dormimos?  
\- Acho justo, então até amanhã.  
\- Até.  
Cedrigo virou-se e começou caminhar em direção ao castelo, no mesmo instante em que o sol começava a aparecer por de trás das torres, vindo com ele o sono e o cansaço.


End file.
